powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song of Guitardo
The Song of Guitardo is an episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is the 11th episode taken place during the second season. Synopsis In the Youth Center, Kimberly is trying to write a song. Kimberly asks Zack if he can help her with the lyrics. This gives Lord Zedd the idea to create Guitardo. The following day, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini are in the park having a picnic. Richie drives by on his bike. Trini invites him to join them, but Richie can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Skull is dressed like a princess and Bulk a dragon. Bulk & Skull hope to lure the Rangers by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Skull protests about being the bait and Bulk talks him into by declaring he would make better bait than Skull. Bulk & Skull put their plan into action and Bulk starts chasing Skull around. Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy hear screaming and race off to investigate. Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, and Billy discovered the screaming is coming from Bulk & Skull. Bulk & Skull tell them to leave and Trini tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. Bulk & Skull think Trini's confused, as there are no wolves in Angel Grove. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini leave. Bulk & Skull continued with their plan, until Skull becomes tired and wants to rest. Bulk tries to take off his helmet, but he can't. Guitardo appears and chases Bulk & Skull. Meanwhile, the alarm has gone off in the Command Center. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to contact Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, and Jason. Zordon tells them there is a monster in the park, but they must teleport to the Command Center first. Zordon has Alpha 5 check out Tommy's powers, while the rest are filled in on the monster's ability to hypnotize people. Kimberly is outraged that Guitardo is using her guitar. Alpha 5 tells Tommy that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Zordon tells Tommy he has to stay behind. Kimberly protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Tommy like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy are all concerned for Tommy. They power up and head into the park where they confront Guitardo. Before the Rangers can even battle Guitardo, Guitardo starts playing his music. Guitardo soon has Black Ranger floating up in the air and under his control. Guitardo quickly sends Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger floating as well. Pink Ranger does her best to resist Guitardo's hypnotic guitar playing. In the Command Center, Tommy watches the Viewing Globe. Tommy insists on going to help his friends and Zordon lets him. Green Ranger arrives to help Pink Ranger. Green Ranger battles Guitardo and Guitardo leaves, telling them to find him on the fairgrounds. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger contact Zordon, who tells them the only to help their friends is to destroy Guitardo. Green Ranger had Pink Ranger guard the rest of the Rangers, while Green Ranger goes to the fairgrounds. Pink Ranger contacts Alpha 5 and tells him to keep an eye on the rest of the Rangers, she is going to help Green Ranger. Green Ranger arrives at the fairground and soon battles Guitardo. Guitardo uses his music on Green Ranger, causing him to start to float. However, in an attempt to drown out the tune, Green Ranger plays the Dragon Dagger and is released from the spell completely, making him realize that Guitardo's music is cancelled out when any other kind of music is played. Guitardo then plays a different tune causing Green Ranger's body to become so heavy it starts to sink into into the ground. Green Rangers attempts to play the Dragon Dagger to release himself, however the weapon slips from his hand at the last second. Just when it seems Green Ranger is certain for destruction, Pink Ranger arrives with the Power Bow modified to become a harp, allowing her to counteract Guitardo's music herself (having worked out herself how to defeat him). After helping Green Ranger, the two decide to combine their weapons and Pink Ranger fires the Dragon Dagger from the Power Bow, which destroys Guitardo. The rest of the Rangers land on the ground and they are okay. Green Ranger tells Pink Ranger that she has saved them all. Later, a rain storm hits Angel Grove, and Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Jason bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull stumble in, Bulk is still having problems removing his helmet and asks for help. Trini tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Bulk & Skull cross their fingers behind their backs and promise. Billy gets up, and turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Bulk plans the whole idea on Skull, while Skull tells Bulk he never gets to plan anything. Bulk & Skull walk out. Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Jason all laugh. Zack comments, 'if only Bulk & Skull knew!'. Tommy tells them that he is going to miss this banter. Kimberly tells Tommy she has written a song and Kimberly plays her guitar and starts to sing, with Zack joining in. After the song, Tommy tells them he doesn't know what to say. Kimberly tells Tommy that he doesn't have to say anything and they all put their hands within a circle and make the promise; to remain friends and a 'team', forever. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Guitardo (voice) Locations *Youth Center *Moon Palace *Angel Grove Park *Command Center *Fun Fair Quotes :Zordon: My worst fears have been realized. Guitardo has managed to capture the minds of four of the Rangers. Only Kimberly has been able to resist his spell. :Tommy: I have to morph, Zordon. Powers or not, I can't just stand by and watch my friends be destroyed. Kimberly can't hold out much longer on her own. :Alpha 5: But Tommy, it's much too dangerous! :Tommy: I don't care. I'm a Power Ranger to the end. :Zordon: I commend you for your courage, Tommy. I can see there is no other alternative. Remember, you must keep your mind focused at all times. Go now, and save your friends. And let the power protect you. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2